Afternoon Delight
by Femurella
Summary: Sting gets himself into a spot of trouble when he wakes his partner up when she would much prefer to sleep the day away. Hilariously bad written smut ensues. Fem!RoguexSting


A/N: This isn't your usual StingxRogue fic since it's an AU where Rogue is a female. She may not have a dick but she still tops anyway. In case you missed the rating, it's gonna be smutty.

It was a fine morning they were having. The skies were clear and the sun is high in the sky, birdsong filling the air with music and general good feelings for the arrival of spring.

Too bad his partner hated spring. She also hated mornings. In general, Rogue hated going out in the sun. And Sting? He loved the sun. It was in his nature, he _is _the White Dragon Slayer after all and his magic depended on the Holy Light. Which was why he was itching to go out and have fun and spend the day _not _trying to pry his moody partner out of bed.

Hidden under the her fortress of solitude constructed of their pillows and blankets, Rogue made a noise rather similar to the ones the undead made on those zombie flicks she enjoyed immensely. Undeterred, Sting tugged hard on the important piece of her pillow fort and gave a loud cheer when Rogue lost her grip on it, the pillow that was supporting the stupid thing she built hastily when he had barged into their bedroom to get her out of bed falling apart with a muffled curse from her.

'Hey, c'mon Rogue! It's almost noon already! We finally have a day alone together since Orga took Lector and Frosche fishing at the river and you want to waste it in bed?' He pushed the remnants of the pillow fort out of the way, crawling onto the bed and managing to snatch his partner's left leg. Rogue growled menacingly and tried to reclaim her leg. Sting held fast and moved to heave. By hook or by crook, he was getting his partner out of bed! 'I'll make you pancakes! I'll carry you to the bathroom and dress you and everything! Just cooperate!'

Rogue's answer to his generous offer was to rear her right leg back and kick him in the face. Irked beyond belief, he grabbed the bedside clock and shoved it in his partner's face. 'Look! It just turned twelve. It's not even morning now Rogue. You really should get out of bed now and keep your wonderful boyfriend company.' Bloodshot eyes glared at him from under the sheets.

'I hate afternoons.'

'…'

Burrowing back into her nest, Rogue was prepared to go back to sweet oblivion when she felt strong arms circle her waist. 'Don't you even dar-Sting!' Ignoring her frantic shouts and threats of castrations, Sting shouldered his grumpy mate and made a beeline for the bathroom. Rogue screeched with the fury of a dying Banshee when he dumped her, night clothes and all, into the bathtub and turned the spray on at full.

'I hate you.'

'I love you too Rogue~'

It was an hour later, seated at their modest kitchen with a steaming pile of pancakes in front of her did Rogue finally stopped glaring daggers at him. 'This is really good! You're a good cook Sting.' She paused 'Well, overall I'll say you make a good housemaid.' Opposite her, Sting made a face at that. 'Urm, Rogue? Sorry to bust your bubble but no guy likes being told he makes a good housemaid…' His partner scoffed at that 'Why not? Didn't you know? Guys who clean get laid more. You see how Dragneel and his blonde celestial mage still reek of unresolved sexual tension? She'll probably give it up if he actually stopped living like a slob and cleaned once in a while instead of just messing her place up every time he barges in.'

Sting had a weird look on his face now. 'How do you know all this? And are you saying you only agreed to have sex with me on the basis that I actually have cleaning habits as opposed to Natsu?' His partner shifted her eyes suspiciously to the left of his head and speared her pancake with excessive force. 'Never mind, forget what I said. But do keep cleaning the house and cooking our meals. You know anything that goes through my cooking becomes inedible. Plus, it's our agreement. I do your paperwork in exchange for you being the housemaid.' Sting merely signed and pushed another plate of pancakes toward her.

'Just eat.'

His partner took the plate gratefully, thanking him for it. At his long suffering sigh, she looked up from decimating the pancakes. 'What's wrong? You still hung up about the male housemaid thing? I assure you, everyone thinks I'm the one doing all the cooking and cleaning between us so you don't have to fear for any ridicule toward your manliness.' 'It's not that...you're pretty talkative today aren't you?' It was Rogue's turn to make a face now. 'Only around you and Frosche. If you tell anyone I possess actual conversational skills I'm going to have to kill you Sting, because that means people will actually come and try to talk to me in the guild.'

Laughing at his partner's insistence on being asocial when he knew she actively sought out Rufus to challenge him to a game of chess and occasionally Yukino to interrogate her if anyone was making things difficult for the soft-spoken Celestial mage, he refrained from saying anything. Rogue acted like she didn't care about interacting with other people (and to a certain extent, she didn't) but she was in no way cold or anti-social. She just didn't know how to communicate well enough with new people and found it a hassle to attempt when they were re-buffed by her blunt way of speaking.

'What's so funny Eucliffe?'

Ooh, he knew that tone. Rogue was annoyed but not that much so she wasn't using his full name yet.

'It's nothing. You done with brunch yet? Just leave the plates in the sink when you are and I'll get to them later.' He made to stand when Rogue moved, quick as lightning, hands coming to rest on his shoulders to keep him in his seat. 'That's awfully nice of you, to make me breakfast-' 'Brunch.' He corrected '-and offer to clean up as well. Maybe I should reward you?' Sting flinched when he felt nails scrape down his chest and over his abdomen, stopping to press against the hard planes of his abs. 'Stop, you're going to give me a boner.' Rogue smirked lasciviously at him. 'Indeed.'

Whoever said that men who cleaned get laid more often knew exactly what they were talking about.

He groaned, fisting the sheets as his partner's shrewd mouth worked at his erection. They had ventured back into the bedroom that Sting had spent an entire morning trying to get his mate out of. Oh well, if it was for this then he didn't mind. He was flat on his back, pants tossed somewhere in the room in Rogue's haste to get them off him and shirt unbuttoned and hanging open on his person. His mate was happily sat between his legs, busying herself with making him fall apart under her clever techniques.

Gripping the headboard, he focused on _not _bucking into his mate's sinful mouth. He wasn't small by any chance and though Rogue was probably used to his girth by now, he didn't want to choke her by accident. Rogue seemed to catch what he was trying to do and laid her forearms against his thighs, holding him down so he couldn't push himself into her. Below him, Rogue suddenly pulled away to his disappointment and groped blindly at the bedside drawer. Puzzled, he nudged her with his knee. 'What are you looking for?' Rogue spared him a glance before returning to her frantic searching, finally snatching what she was after from the drawer. Sting blinked. She was looking for lube?

'Rogue, you want to go for the back today?' he chuckled nervously 'You're really tight back there, I don't think I would be able to last very long.' The look she graced him with was pure mirth. If he knew his mate, she was definitely up to something. He watched as she coated her fingers with a liberal amount of lube, wondering if he should get up and help her with preparation. Deciding that that would be the polite thing to do, he moved to sit up. Rogue shook her head and motioned for him to remain where he was. He frowned, 'You don't have to prepare yourself, I'll do it for you if you want.'

Rogue's answering smirk worried him tremendously. 'Oh? But who said anything about the lube being for _me?' _Before his brain could process her cryptic statement, she seized his moment of distraction to move and he felt her slender fingers intrude someplace he had no desire to be intruded. 'W-what the hell! Rogue!' He cringed, it stung like a bitch. She hadn't exactly taken her time, instead choosing to push in the entire way without giving him the chance to adjust.

'Ow, shit! This isn't funny! T-take it out!'

When she made no move to remove her fingers from his ass, he moved to do it himself only to fall back on the bed, groaning in pleasure when she took his neglected erection back into her sweet mouth again. 'Relax, it's just going to hurt more if you don't. I'm speaking from experience here Sting.' He whined, back arching as he tried to get away from her probing finger. 'I don't think I like this reward…' Rogue smirked at that 'Don't worry, I'll make it good for you in a while.' He jumped when he felt her push another finger into him, twisting and probing in search of his prostate. 'I really think you should stop, it feels really w-weird- Ahh!'

Even through the sudden onslaught of heat and pleasure that pooled in his belly at her finding her mark, Sting could practically _feel _her smugness rolling off her in smug little waves of well, smugness. He growled mentally in his head, not having the capacity to do so when he was busy holding in his moans. Some reward this was, he was going to get her back if it was the last thing he does. 'H-hah, hah…R-rogue stop playing a-around…' His partner ignored him, lowering her mouth back to his cock and lapping at the slit. He groaned appreciatively, trying to ignore the fingers in his ass and focus on the blowjob instead.

Rogue wouldn't let him though; she rubbed firmly and mercilessly against the bundle of nerves that was his prostate and he couldn't hold the embarrassing noises back any longer. 'Does it feel that good?' she asked, an amused laugh falling from her lips as she continued tormenting him. Sting let his head fall back onto the sheets and whined low in his throat but refused to answer. In truth, it felt really, really good and he never wanted it to end but Rogue really didn't need to know that now.

Bored with his refusal to answer her, his devious mate went back to lapping at his dripping cock. 'You're already leaking! That's cute-' she pushed hard with her fingers and he saw stars burst into life behind his eyelids '-it's like every time I push at you, more comes out here~' Sting wished she would stop talking and put her mouth to better use and bluntly told her that with a frustrated cry and hands that came up to push at her head demandingly. 'Fine, no need to be pushy.' He would have torn his own hair out in frustration if she hadn't chosen that moment to lower her mouth back to his cock, taking him in to the hilt and relaxing her throat to accommodate him before attempting to suck him dry.

He cried out in shock, his knees coming up to brace his legs by slamming his feet against his partner's shoulders. Rogue winced at the rough treatment and pulled away momentarily to guide his legs back down onto the bed, scooting closer so he couldn't try to get away. Then she went back to her task, swallowing around his cock as she pumped away at his ass with those devious fingers. He squirmed, undecided if he wanted to get more or to get away. Rogue fixed that for him when she pressed in, roughly and more deeply than before while simultaneously deep throating him, purring lowly in her throat, the vibrations and the stimulation on his prostate finally being too much and he gave a loud cry of pleasure, eyes snapping shut as he tossed his head back onto the bed, hips jerking sporadically as he came.

Rogue swallowed his seed, pulling away with one final lick at the head. He barely felt it when she pulled her fingers out of him, gently this time, mindful of his sensitive state now. Then smirking in a self-satisfied way, she curled up beside her exhausted mate and closed her eyes.

Sting allowed her to. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, still panting heavily from the exertion. She was going to need the rest because when he could breathe normally again, he sure as hell is going to make sure Rogue could not walk for the next week or so. Nobody messes with his behind, not even one Rogue Cheney.

A/N: God I can't believe I wrote that. Oh well, do tell me what you think. I may write yaoi one day when I get tired of turning canon male characters into sassier female versions of themselves. I'm not sure if I got their personalities correctly since they don't really appear much in the show/manga for me to glean much from their actual characteristics. They need more screen-time. Someone should have words with Mashima about this. :( And why is there such a lack of fanfiction for these two anyway?


End file.
